Christmas Cheer
by Adelina1
Summary: A collection of Harry Christmas songs and poems for all to enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters or universe and also don't own the originals of these poems/songs.

Narrated by Dumbledore...

Twas the night before Christmas,  
And all through the school,  
Not a creature was stirring,  
Not even a ghoul.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with magic,  
So Santa would see them, the opposite would be tragic.  
The students were sneaking and not in their beds,  
If Filch had caught them he would have their heads!  
Dobby in his tea-cosy and me in my hat,  
Had just settled down for a Christmas Eve chat,  
When out in the forest there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my office to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a bird,  
Harry was outside, but that was absurd.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,  
Awakened the magic off all who were below.  
Then what to my aged old eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a laughing driver, so lively and quick,  
I thought for a moment it must be Saint Nick.  
More rapid than thestrals his reindeer they came,  
Harry whistled and laughed and called them by name.  
'Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen,  
On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen!  
On top of the tower! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!'  
As scared students before Acromantula fly,  
When they are chasing a snitch, mount to the sky,  
So to Griffindor Tower the reindeer they flew,  
With the sleigh full of presents, and 'St. Nicholas' too.  
Then in a twinkling I heard through the ceiling,  
All Harry's friends, laughing and squealing.  
As I drew in my wand and was turning around,  
Down the chimney 'St. Nicholas' came with a bound.  
He was dressed in all fur from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all covered with ashes and soot,  
A bundle of pranks he had slung on his back,  
He looked quite familiar as he opened his pack.  
His eyes full of mischief, his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his hair red as a cherry!  
As he landed he made quite a din,  
A fake white beard could be seen on his chin.  
He was quite tall with a kindly young face,  
But behind the disguise he was quite hard to place.  
He jumped when he saw me, thinking he was in trouble,  
But my laughter made me crumple up double.  
A wink of my eye and a twist of my head,  
Let him know he had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stocking then turned with a jerk.  
He nudged his disguise so I could see all his head,  
And to my surprise I saw it was Fred.  
He went back to his sleigh, St. Nick once again,  
To bring more holiday cheer to his friend.  
But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'

This one to the tune of 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer'.

Witherwings the proud Hippogriff,  
Had a very pointy beak,  
And if you ever saw saw him,  
You'd be scared and probably squeak.

All of the Hogwarts students,  
Used to back away in fear,  
They wouldn't let poor Buckbeak,  
Join in any Christmas cheer.

Then one snowy Creature's class,  
Harry Potter bowed...  
'Buckbeak with your eyes so bright,  
Won't you let me fly tonight?'

When all the Hogwarts students,  
Saw that Witherwings could play,  
They asked that friendly Hippogriff,  
'Fly with us on Christmas Day!'

To 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree'...

Rockin' around, avoiding Filch,  
On a sneaky Christmas night,  
Trying to find some stuff to pilch,  
To make the Christmas hols start right!

Rockin' around, the Potions store,  
We must do it without fear,  
Party pranks and tricks galore,  
To bring Snape some Christmas cheer.

You will get a twitchy fearful  
Feeling, when you hear,  
Footsteps they are gettin' louder,  
Quick! Shake out some darkness powder!

Rockin' around, Look out for Peeves!  
Now you have to run away,  
Leave some pranks by the Christmas tree,  
For tommorrow's Christmaaaaaaasssssss Daaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

To 'Winter Wonderland'...

Dragon's snort, are you listening?  
In the air, magic's glistening,  
The Yule Ball is here,  
So be of good cheer,  
Dancing in a Hogwarts wonderland.

Gone away, are the dark times,  
Here to stay, are the bell-chimes,  
The future is bright,  
As we twirl tonight,  
Dancing in a Hogwarts wonderland.

Outside on the grounds we'll fight with snowballs,  
Use your wand to lift them off the ground,  
Some keep playing even as the snow falls,  
And no-one on this night has cause to frown.

Later on, when we're tired,  
We'll play snap, by the fire,  
We still haven't learnt,  
That eyebrows get burnt,  
Playing in a Hogwarts wonderland.

On the grounds the game is still in motion,  
Hardy students playing through the night,  
But when Snape finds out you stole a potion,  
You are guaranteed to get a fright!

As you get, your detention,  
You don't, dare to mention,  
That Snape's unaware,  
He now has pink hair,  
Giggling in a Hogwarts wonderland.

Giggling in a Hogwarts wonderland,  
Giggling in a Hogwarts wonderland.


End file.
